A Demon's New Soul
by Nine-Tails Master
Summary: The Sixth Hokage dies and a new Kyuubi is released as an infant. It is left under the care of a young girl who is willing to give everything for it. Will this demon be bloodthirsty like the others? Or will it be different? COMPLETED!
1. Prolouge

**Hey there another story. I just had to write this story. Some chapters may be a tearjerker for sensitive girls. Couples in this chapter: NaruHina** .

Prolouge

_On one, gloomy and rainy night, a great man was lying down under a big tree. The man was the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. He had wounds all over his body. The War of the World had just ended. The War of the World was when the Sound ninja had grew a very large army and all of the villages had to fight. All of the Jounin and Sanin fought while some of the Chuunin escorted travelers through the routes where theives might jump out at them. It was a very terrible and cold war. Many ninja had died until now. The Sixth Hokage had just finished the brutal fight. There were many people gathered around him. Some Medical-nin were trying to help him, but had little sucsess._

_"Get out of my way! Get out of my way!" A woman pushed her way through the crowd and knelt down to the Sixth Hokage. He looked at her with weak eyes. The woman's eyes filled with tears. The Sixth Hokage smiled._

_"Hinata..." he weakly said._

_"Naruto! Please! Stay with me!" the woman, named Hinata, screamed. She turned to another ninja._

_"Sakura! Please tell me he'll be alright! Please!"_

_"I," Sakura stammered, "I don't know!"_

_Now Sakura started to cry. She knew Naruto ever since they were Acadamy students. They were friends! He couldn't die yet! And Naruto had just married Hinata four or five years ago and had a child! He couldn't let her down like this. Sakura just wished that at least Sasuke, who left Konoha and was Naruto's best friend, would see him._

_"Sakura...I...want you to use the jutsu...to remove the seal," Naruto weakly said. Sakura was stunned._

_"But Naruto," Sakura said, "That will kill you and it will release Kyuubi!"_

_"It will kill me and the Kyuubi, but it will make a new Kyuubi. The real reason the Kyuubi was evil because it was used as a weapon all of its life. If you love the new Kyuubi, he will be a good use to us. I am trying to do the best for the village. That is why we must use the jutsu."_

_Sakura froze again. She couldn't stand seeing her friend dying. She could've done something to save him. Sakura cried again. She had to do what the Hokage ordered. She prepared to do the hand seals when..._

_"Wait." Naruto stopped Sakura and turned to Hinata. "When the new Kyuubi is born, give him to my child. She will take good care of him. I know she has a kind heart like you. When I'm gone, tell her that I love her. I will miss you dearly."_

_Naruto nodded at Sakura. She and the other ninja did hand seals and a red aura came up. Sure enough, it was the Kyuubi. Naruto had the Kyuubi's face while a bloodcurling scream filled the forest. Then, a shine of white light covered them all. After all of it was over, it started to rain more than ever. Everyone took another look at Naruto, only to see a lifeless face. Then Hinata, with even more tears in her eyes, laid down on Naruto's body and let out a scream of sadness. Sakura cried very much, too. Then, they noticed a ruby the size of a ball right near them. It was the new Kyuubi's egg. Sakura touched it. It was very warm. It seemed...comforting._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That night Hinata returned home with the new crystal egg. Neji was taking care of Hinata's four year old daughter, Mika. She was holding her blanket._

_"Mother," she shyly said, "Where's Father?"_

_Hinata put the crystal egg on the couch. Neji walked up to her._

_"I heard the news," Neji said. Hinata ran in Neji's arms and started to cry again._

_"Mother, what is this?"_

_Mika was holding the crystal egg. Hinata wiped away her tears. Her little daughter was smiling. Hinata was wondering what made her seem so happy._

_"I like it. Can I keep it?" Mika sweetly asked._

_Hinata wondered why she wanted it. It was a demon's egg. Wouldn't it make her feel scared? "Why do you want it, honey?"_

_"Because," Mika answered. "The thunder scares me. And this makes me feel nice and warm inside. It's like a best friend."_

_"Well then, you can have it. Just don't break it."_

_"Yay!" Mika cheered._

_The storm seemed to disappear when Mika cheered. The moonlight shined through the window and on the egg. It shimmered which made Mika even happier. It brought a smile to Hinata's face to see her own child happy._

_"The crystal talks to me." Hinata and Neji gave a strange look at Mika._

_"It says that he's happy and glad that we're friends."_


	2. The New Demon

**Yo whats up. Another chapter to my story. I can see by the reviews and favorites and alerts that you like my story. lol. I do not own the Naruto characters. I own Mika. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Demon

Five years later...

"Mother! Mother!"

Mika was running in the halls of her house. She ran right into Neji, who was walking toward the door.

"Oops! Sorry Neji," Mika said being a little embaressed. "Where's Mother at?"

"Your mother went to get some groceries. She won't be back until later," Neji replied.

"I really need her! It's inportant!" Mika said in a panic.

Neji wondered what was wrong. He asked Mika, "Why do you need her so badly?"

"It's the crystal! Something's wrong with it!" Mika yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Neji, starting to worry, asked.

"It's shaking! It won't sit still!" Mika yelled.

Neji was shocked to hear that. He ran to Mika's room. When he got in there, the crystal egg was shaking like crazy. Neji tried to hold it down. It started to crack. Each crack shined a white light. Mika started to panic again.

"It's breaking! It's breaking!" Mika screamed.

After another few minutes, the crystal cracked open. It shined a white light that nearly blinded Neji and Mika. When the light disappeared, the crystal was shattered into millions of tiny pieces. In the middle of the mess was an animal the shape of a fox. It stretched it's legs and tails. It had nine tails. The animal's red fur shined in the sunlight that came from the window.

"It's a little fox!" Mika said.

_Could it possibly be?!_ Neji thought.

Neji thought that it had been too short for the egg to hatch. Most demons hatch when usually in ten years or so. Demons that hatch that early normally die when it was born, but this one seemed perfectly fine.

The new little demon the size of a puppy opened its eyes. Mika was the first thing he saw. He stood up and started to walk its first steps towards Mika. He nuzzled his head on Mika's lap and crawled on it.

"So you're the voice who talked to me!" Mika said. "Can I keep him?"

Neji froze.

"Keep him?!" Neji yelled.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Mika asked.

"That's a demon! It will grow up to be a-"

"But Mother said I can have the crystal! If he came from the crystal, that means I get to keep him!"

Neji sighed. Hinata did say that she could have the crystal, but did she know it was a demon's egg? He had no idea what to do, he should do nothing and inform Hinata when she returns.

"I want to call him Kyohaku," Mika said.

"Mika, don't name him yet! We don't even know if it's safe or not!" Neji scolded.

"He is not dangerous!"

"What is all the yelling?"

Hinata walked into Mika's room. She noticed Kyohaku sleeping on Mika's lap. She dropped her bag of groceries in shock. Mika picked up Kyohaku.

"Mother, this is Kyohaku! He hatched from the crystal," she happily said.

"So it is a demon egg," Hinata said to herself. Neji stood up.

"Hinata, did you know of this?" he asked. Hinata looked down and nodded. Mika walked up with Kyohaku in her arms.

"Kyohaku is my friend. Please don't take him away."

Hinata could see the tears in her eyes. She remembered the Sixth Hokage's last words: "When the new Kyuubi is born, give him to my child. She will take good care of him. I know she has a kind heart like you." Hinata knelt down to Mika.

"You can have Kyohaku, dearest."

Mika's eyes shimmered with delight. She hugged her new friend.

"Thank you, Mother! Thank you!" Mika cheered.

"Hinata! Do you know what could happen?" Neji yelled.

"It was the Sixth Hokage's last wish to let my daughter take care of him. He must know what he is saying," Hinata replied slowly. She turned to Mika. "You will have to feed and take care of him just like I take care of you."

"I promise I'll take good care of him! I'll bathe him and feed him and make a bed for him!" Mika cheered while she was jumping up and down. Hinata smiled.

So much joy. Just like her father, she thought.

Mika ran outside to play with Kyohaku. Neji walked up to Hinata with a stern look on his face.

"Do you know what you just did?!" he asked. Hinata looked down.

"I know what I did," she said.

"Then tell me what you just did!" Neji demanded.

"I gave my daughter a friend!" Hinata yelled at Neji. Neji was surprised that Hinata yelled at him. She was always afraid of him. Hinata turned around and started to walk away. At one point she stopped and turned her head at Neji.

"I also gave a village another hope."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lols didja like it. Keep the reviews comin' and the chapters will come faster. :**D

**(P.S. If you are wondering why the Kyuubi was named Kyohaku it was because Kyohaku means "star" in japanese.)**


	3. More Lies!

**Yo. If you're worried about my other stories, ITS COOL! I haven't given up, Ive just been a little slow lately. Just don't be too impatient, k?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More Lies!

Outside in the garden, Mika was washing Kyohaku in a large bowl full of water. Kyohaku acted like any other pet and tried to get out, but Mika held him down. She lifted him out of the bowl and dried him with a towel. When she was done, Kyohaku's fur was messed up. He shook out all of the remaining water. His rust colored hair shined in the sunlight.

"There! You're all nice and clean!" Mika happily said. "How could Neji say such things to you? You're not dangerous. You're friendly and cute!"

Kyohaku looked at her as if he was saying "thanks." He jumped on her lap and curled up.

"You're so sweet," Mika said. Mika picked him up and walked inside. There were two ANBU that were talking to Hinata and Neji.

"So the new Kyuubi is in the care of your daughter?" one of them asked.

"Yes. It was the Sixth's Hokage's last order," Hinata replied.

"And so far the demon has no idea about his bloodline," Neji cut in.

"Lady Hinata, what do you think will happen between the demon and the girl?"

Kyohaku raised his back fur and growled at them before Hinata could answer. The ANBU looked at them. Mika had never seen those masks before, or that kind of armour. Their cold eyes that stared at them frightened Mika. She took a few steps back. Kyohaku barked like a dog. One stepped up to Mika. He bent down to take a look at Kyohaku. He lifted its chin with his finger.

"Peh, hard to believe that a little pet like this is the blood thirsty demon that nearly destroyed the village years ago."

Kyohaku bit him with his teeth. The ANBU pulled out his finger and checked it. It had a few teeth marks in it and had a slight cut on it. He wiped the blood on his armour and walked back to Hinata and Neji.

"I will inform the elite ninja. Good day to you."

The ninja disappeared in a flash of light. Hinata walked up to Mika. Mika set Kohaku down.

"Mother, who were those people?"

"Well," Hinata began, "Those are the ANBU, a very special ninja team that deals with very important things."

"Why do they have masks, then?"

"They have to keep their faces hidden because sometimes people are after them and the ANBU don't want them to know who they are."

"Do they go on missions?" Mika asked.

"Yes, a lot of missions," Hinata said.

That girl is full of questions, Neji thought.

Kyohaku sat down next to him. He scratched his ear with his hind leg. Neji just sighed and continued listening.

"I'm gonna go on missions when I'm older too, right?" Mika said with a grin on her face. Hinata laughed.

"Yes, dearest. But you'll have to go to the Ninja Academy first like all of the other ninja."

"But it's so boring!" Mika complained.

"And you will have to get ready for tomorrow. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed!"

"Awww..."

Mika ran off while Kyohaku followed. Hinata smiled.

"She does have his attitude sometimes," Neji pointed out.

"That's why I love her so dearly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika got on her bed and got under the covers. Kyohaku jumped on the bed, barely high enough to reach the edge, and got settled in Mika's bed next to her. Mika pet the little fox.

"I can't believe that those people said those horrible things to you. You're not blood thirsty or dangerous. They even said that you destroyed the village."

Hinata walked inside. She heard Mika talking to Kyohaku. She gave a sad face, feeling bad for her. She'll have to know the truth someday. Hinata sat on Mika's bed.

"Um, dear , there's something I want you to know."

"Yes, Mother?"

Hinata saw how happy she was with Kyohaku. She wouldn't dare ruin their friendship. But she had to say something. So Hinata opened her mouth and...

"What story would you like tonight?" she asked.

"Tell me about you and Father," Mika asked. Hinata was surprised to hear that Mika wanted to tell about themselves. She began.

"Well, I knew him ever since we were about twelve years old. I got to know him the most when we were at the Chuunin Exams. I always liked him, but I was a little jealous because he had a crush on Sakura. He cheered me on when I had to fight Neji-"

"You had to fight Neji?!" Mika said.

"Yes, and I lost. He was a genius. And he had problems with me back then. Your father fought Neji during the exams and won. He did it for me. Then we got to know eachother even more. Then we got married."

"How did he become Hokage?" Mika asked. Hinata giggled.

"Well, he always wanted to become the Hokage, but people told him that he couldn't do it. He got bad grades then. But he did a lot of amazing things for the village. That's how he became Hokage."

Hinata paused. He loved Naruto dearly, she remembered his death. It was the saddest thing she thought of. Mika looked at her wondering why she paused like that. Hinata snapped out of it.

"Well, good night, dear."

"Good night, Mother."

Hinata turned off the lights and left. Mika looked at Kyohaku, he was fast asleep. She gently petted him.

"Good night, Kyohaku," she whispered. Mika got back in her covers and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**lols please review. See you later!**


	4. A Little Mischief

**Hey I'm back:) Well enjoy!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A Little Mischief 

"Mika! Get up!"

The little girl slowly got up from her bed. Kyohaku was grooming himself. Neji was standing right beside the bed. Mika gave him a curious look.

"Neji," she yawned. "Where's Mother?"

"She went on another mission," Neji replied. "She won't come back until later this evening. "

Mika got out of her bed. Kyohaku nuzzled his head on her leg.

"Don't be slow. I've got a mission and I need to leave as soon as I can. I'll cook breakfast."

Neji left the room. Mika dug through her closet for some clothes to wear. She got out a purple shirt, a jacket, and some shorts. Mika quickly changed and walked into the kitchen. Neji put breakfast in front of her. She was about to eat when Kyohaku whined.

"You must be hungry, too."

Mika handed some bacon to Kyohaku. He ate happily. Mika packed her bag and started to walk out the door. Kyohaku happily trotted to her. Before he could leave, Neji stood in his way.

"You're going to stay here." Neji turned to Mika. "Don't tell anyone about Kyohaku. It's going to be a secret."

"Don't worry! I'm good at keeping secrets!" Mika bent down to Kyohaku. "I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Stay here and be good, okay?"

Kyohaku walked back to Mika's room. Mika said goodbye to Neji and went to the Academy. Neji started to walk out, but he turned around.

Can I trust the Kyuubi here alone? Neji just shrugged and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mika was on her way to school. She was walking on the path through the garden where she always walked with her friends.

"I hope Kyohaku will be okay without me," Mika said to herself.

Then, a strange feeling overcame her. Mika could of sworn she heard footsteps behind her. But when she turned around, nobody was there. she was all alone. Mika looked around once more, but still nobody but her.

Mika kept on walking. She started to walk faster. Then, Mika saw a shadow. It was a figure that only lasted a split-second. Mika started running. Then Mika saw something on a building. It looked like that same ANBU from yesterday. Those cold eyes frightened her. She started to run very fast. Then, Mika ran into someone and fell down.

"Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Mika said, picking up her bag.

"Oh, Mika!" Mika looked up to that familiar voice. Sure enough, it was-

"Sensei!" Mika jumped. "I'm sorry! There was someone and...and-"

"Don't worry," her sensei said. "You're at the Academy now. You'll be alright."

He helped Mika up. They both went inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, school had ended. All of the students were released to go back to their homes. Mika was walking back when she met up with Neji, who was returning from his mission.

"Yay! I get to go play with Kyohaku again!" Mika was filled with joy.

"Just remember to do your homework," Neji said.

"Oh I will! I'm going to be a Hokage like Father!" Mika happily said.

Neji sighed, being slightly annoyed with Mika's determined personality. They reached home. When they opened the door, the whole kitchen was a mess. There were pots and pans all over the place. The refrigerator was opened and raided through. Food was all over the place,drinks were spilled on the floor, and little Kyohaku was licking some milk that was on the table.

"Oh my God..." Neji mumbled.

"Kyohaku!" Mika yelled. The little demon trotted up to Mika.

"You're not supposed to raid through the kitchen!" Mika scolded. "We need that food to eat! Now it's al over the place!"

Kyohaku felt guilty and took a few steps backwards. Neji and Mika took a big sigh. Then, they heard the door open.

"Neji, I came home early because-" Hinata stopped and saw the mess. She had a very surprised look on her face.

"What...happened?" Hinata asked.

"It was the demon!" Neji said.

"Kyohaku was only hungry!" Miks yelled.

Hinata walked in, trying to avoid stepping on the food. She gave Kyohaku a stern look.

"Well, let's go," Hinata said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"The faster we can get this mess cleaned up the better."

----------------------------------

After they cleaned up and had dinner, Mika put on her pajamas and got under the covers. Kyohaku crawled up there with her with a sad look on his face.

"Kyohaku, don't be sorry." Mika pet Kyohaku to comfort him. "Everybody makes mistakes. I'm not mad at you anymore. I'm your friend."

Kyohaku was comforted by her words. He nuzzled his head on her chest.

"We'll be friends forever, right?" Mika asked.

Kyohaku nodded. He yawned and layed down. Soon he was fast asleep. Mika soon fell asleep, too. They both had pleasent dreams through that warm, comfotable night.

**Well? Was it good? Plz review!**


	5. Presents

**Hi:) Another chapter! XD Sorry about deleting the other stories, but I really ran out of ideas and my first story wasn't even liked. Oh well. I needed to focus on this story more anyways.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Presents

Another weekend. Mika was in her room. Working on something. She had thread, fabric, and some paint with her. Mika finally stood up. She had a small box with something in it. Mika walked outside into the garden. She met up with Hinata, who was watering the garden.

"Mother, have you seen Kyohaku?" Mika asked.

"I haven't seen him," Hinata replied.

"Well, I better go look for him. He's probably napping somewhere."

"Wait," Hinata said. "You look tired. Have you been doing something?"

"Yes. I have a present for Kyohaku that I made. It was hard to make."

"Well, how about some lemonade?"

"Okay."

Hinata went inside and poured some lemonade into a cup. She handed it to Mika. She quickly drank it and resumed the search for Kyohaku.

Mika thought she looked everywhere. On the couch, in her room, in the garden, but nothing came up. then she found Kyohaku, who was playing with a ball.

"There you are!" Mika happily said. She walked up to him and knelt down. "My, have you grown fast!"

Sure enough, Kyohaku was as big as a racoon now. Mika put the box in front of him. She opened it and pulled out a stuffed animal that almost looked exactly like Kyohaku. Its color was red just like Kyohaku's, it had whiskers, and small beaded eyes.

"I made this for you!" Mika said. "We agreed that we were going to be best friends, right? So I thought I would give you a gift. 'Cause that's what friends do!"

Kyohaku jumped in delight. Then, an idea flahed in his head. He ran outside into the fields that were nearby. He was gone for a minute or two, then he came back with a beautiful white lily in his mouth. He set it down in front of Mika,

"For me?" Mika blushed. Kyohaku nodded. "You shouldn't have!"

She picked up the lily. She carefully braided it into her hair. It looked perfect. When she turned around, Kyohaku was happily playing with his doll.

"Well, it's close to dinnertime. We should get going if we want to eat. Maybe you can even get some soup!"

Kyohaku dropped the doll and followed Mika to the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short. This might be the last time you hear from me 'cause I'll be gone for Christmas Vacation. So until then!**


	6. A Sickness

**Heh. Another chapter. Note: The later chapters are going to get more dramatic later on. Just wanted to give you a heads up! There will also be violence. I don't own Naruto, but I wish. sniffle T-T**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Sickness

Mika slowly opened her eyes to a new dawn. She sat up from her bed. She felt something heavy on her lap. Mika looked down. It was Kyohaku, who seemed to be about two and a half feet tall! Mika gasped and jumped out of her bed, awaking the sleeping fox. Kyohaku greeted her with a pounce that knocked her down on the floor.

"Wow! You sure grew a bunch!" Mika happily said.

She pushed Kyohaku off and got dressed.

"Hurry up! It's time for breakfast!"

Mika ran out of her room and Kyohaku followed.

She ran inside Hinata's room. Hinata was still lying in bed. Mika tiptoed to her bed. Hinata slowly woke up. Mika's image slowly appeared. She smiled.

"Good morning, Mother!" Mika said.

"Good morning, Mika," Hinata said. Kyohaku jumped on her bed. Hinata petted Kyohaku on the head.

"Is this Kyohaku? My, he sure grew," Hinata giggled.

"I know!" Mika said. She started pulling Hinata on the sleeve. "Now get up! You can't lie in bed forever!"

"Alright. I'm coming." Hinata tried to get up from bed. She ended up falling back to bed. Her face was red and she was sweating a bit.

"Mother, are you alright?" Mika asked. She put her hand on Hinata's forehead. "You feel hot."

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm really sick," Hinata said.

Mika patted Kyohaku. "Kyo, go get Neji. I'll look after Mother."

Kyohaku jumped off the bed and ran out the room.. Mika searched the drawer for anything that could help Hinata get better. She found a small thermometer. Mika put it in Hinata's mouth. She sat on the bed and waited.

"What is it- Hey! Ow! Let go!"

Kyohaku was pulling Neji by the pant leg into Hinata's room. Neji noticed Hinata in bed. He rushed over to her. Neji gently pulled the thermometer out of Hinata's mouth. 105 degrees. Neji put it down and started walking out.

"Mika, stay here. I'll go get a medical-nin."

Mika nodded. Neji rushed out the door. He ran to the hospital.

_This is bad._ he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Mika was sitting in her room. Kyohaku was right beside her. A tear fell from Mika's eye. Hinata was taken to the hospital. Mika's heart was racing. Kyohaku nuzzled his head on her. Mika hugged Kyohaku's neck.

"I hope Mother will be okay," she lightly said.

Kyohaku licked her cheek. Mika smiled.

"Well, at least I have you."

Kyohaku looked at her with his eyes shining. Mika stood up and walked inside the kitchen. The tired little fox yawned and fell asleep. Mika opened the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. She poured herself a glass and drank a little bit of it.

"So, that's the Hokage's precious daughter."

Dark voices came from outside. Two young men were outside, looking through the window at a distance.

"We can get a lot of money by holding her for ransom," one of them said.

"This will be our only chance. Her mother and the other guy are at the hospital. If we fail at this, our boss will be pissed."

The ninja disappeared in a flash. Mika finished her glass of milk and placed it by the sink. She sat down on the couch and looked out the window, thinking. _What if she doesn't come back,_ she thought. Mika started to cry again. She had already lost her father, she doesn't want to lose her mother.

"Aww, does the Hokage's little girl miss her mommy?"

Mika, terrified, immediately turned around. The two ninja were right in front of her.

"Now, if you just come with us without any arguement, and we won't have to hurt you."

Mika didn't answer out of fear.

"Well, then, if we really have to."

One of the ninja tried to hit her. Mika jumped out of the way, barley dodging the attack. She tried punching back. Both of them dodged with ease. Then they caught her by the arms.

"Aack! Help!" Mika kept on screaming.

"Will you shut up?!" the ninja said. He knocked her out cold. The ninja lifted her up in his arm.

"Now, let's get outta here."

They started to run out. Just when they were at the door, they stopped and turned around. There was the Nine-Tailed Fox. Snarling at the kidnappers.

"That's one freaky-lookin' dog. The girl probably woke it up." He turned to his partner. "Shou, take care of this thing."

"Yes, brother." Shou pulled out a sword. The other brother ran away with Mika.

"You seriously think you'll be a hero? We'll see about that."

He lunged his sword towards him. Kyohaku ran in a flash.

"Where'd it go?!" Shou yelled. Then, fangs sunk in his neck. He fell down. Kyohaku was on him, biting in his neck. When he released, _blood_ streamed out. Kyohaku stared at the blood. His mind was going crazy. He felt pressure. Hard pressure. The sight of the red liquid crawled in his mind. Then he snapped out of it, realizing he needed to rescue Mika. He ran outside and into the woods, chasing after the ninja.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for waiting! (Note: Kyohaku's new nickname is Kyo if you didn't know that.)**


	7. Chase after the Bandit

**Hey another update. NOW things are going to get dramatic. Heh heh heh. Now while you read this story I shall put on some earplugs!(My old folks are having a Superbowl party. Oh the horibble screams. XP)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

Chase after the Bandit

The night sky swooped in. The brisk wind pulled clouds over the Land of Fire. It seemed silent. No animal made no noise. All of the villagers were asleep. The only sound was the wind whispering through the trees and sounds of wind being made by a ninja that sped through the forest with the Sixth Hokage's ten year old daughter in his arm, knocked out. He put on a black cloak to hide what he was carrying. The wind that hit him blew off his hair and revealed his headband, a Kumogakure headband. The Thunder-nin turned around for a minute.

"Where the hell is he? Shou should've been back by now!"

The ninja just kept on moving. He could not wait on his brother for long. He needed to return to his leader's base. But he thought. That dog. It had nine tails and red fur. He had heard of the legend of the tailed beasts. But the Nine Tailed Fox was supposed to be dead along with his host, the Sixth Hokage. There was no such kind of technique that could revive it. And he was only the size of a small coffee table. Demons are supposed to be as taller than thirty feet. The ninja just left it in the back of his head.

"I must hurry. There is very little time."

-

Meanwhile, Kyohaku was running in the darkness of the woods. The trees blocked out all the moonlight so that it was pitch black. Nobody could see anything. But the creatures had a keen sense of smell and hearing. It was no problem for them.

But the thought of the blood kept on coming back to Kyohaku. The redness hypnotized him. His mind would be frozen and his sight would be nothing but a blur. His mouth watered and his soul roared inside of Kyohaku. The inner demon was taking over. That blood. Oh that red, flowing blood. He wanted more, more, and more. His eyes turned from a beautiful black to a screaming red. He sniffed the air to follow the scent of the ninja he was tracking down. He was close to the Land of Thunder, and the scent was closer. The demon smirked and took off in a flash.

-

_"Krsshhtt. Ren. Ren do you come in?"_

"I come in, master. Over."

_"Do you have the target? Over."_

"Yes. Yes I do. She's with me now. Over."

_"Good. How is your brother? Over."_

"Well. While we were at the girl's home there was this dog that attacked us. Shou stayed behind to take care of it. He hasn't returned."

_"Do you think the dog killed it?"_

"Well, you know the Nine Tailed Fox? The dog greatly resembled it."

_"That's impossible. He was killed with that guy. The Sixth Hokage."_

"I know that. But it had nine tails. But still, it was only the size of a regular dog."

_"Well, it must be a demon spawn. Some animals have a virus. That virus is carried by demon blood. If some demon blood got on a dog. It would have an offspring that'll look like it and it may be stronger. However, it won't have unlimited chakra or any other special trait."_

"I see."

_"You better get here quickly. I'm sure that there are ANBU searching everywhere for you. I bet they caught your brother. If they did. They will see the headband marking and will rush to the Land of Thunder without hesitation."_

"Hold on. I have cut off. I think there's someone stalking me."

_"Well lose them! Do you know what they'll do to us if they catch us?"_

"Don't worry. I shall not say a word about you, master."

_"Good boy, Ren. I'm cutting off. Krsshht."_

-

The conversation on the speakers was over. Ren turned around. He knew he heard something that time. He pulled out a sword and hid it under his cloak for a surprise attack. Then, a red flash was right over him. Ren disappeared. Kyohaku landed on the large limb of the tree. He quickly looked around and growled. A presence was behind him.

"Well, you're not as stupid as I thought."

Kyohaku snapped behind him. Ren jumped out of the way and Kyohaku bit one of his tails instead. He yelped in pain. Ren was in front of him. Kyohaku jumped at him, but the Thunder shinobi kept on disappearing. The demon was greatly confused.

"Do you not know about illusions?"

The fox jumped to hear Ren's voice right near him. Kyohaku kept on trying to bite him, but kept on missing.

"Genjustu. All of the skilled fighters can see through this illusion I'm using. But I guess creatures aren't that skilled." Ren leaned closer to Kyohaku's ear. "Especially demons."

Kyohaku finally snapped. He agressively attacked the ninja. There was one point where Kyohaku jumped in the air to scratch Ren. When Ren disappeared, Kyohaku spun around and dived at another spot. Surprisingly, Ren came up at that very spot. Kyohaku's sharp fangs sank into his armor in his chest, slightly tearing the cloak.

Then, after hearing faint noises, Mika woke up in Ren's left arm, under the large black cloak. She almost panicked, but she kept quiet. Mika noticed the sword on the other hand. Without thinking, Mika grabbed the sword by the blade, got it out of the grip and stabbed the shinobi in the unprotected side. The screaming shinobi dropped to the ground and removed the cloak. Mika escaped and backed away. Ren pulled the sword out of his side.

Kyohaku noticed the blood, his inner demon completely took over. The fresh, lovely smell of that red liquid. He wanted more. The bloodthirsty demon jumped at the ninja and bit all of his armor off. With one swift of the razor claws he sunk them into his heart and killed him in seconds. The demon pulled out his claw out of the body, taking blood with him. The blood sastified him very much. He chuckled and started to cut the body even more, bringing him even more blood.

Then a faint gasp came from behind the demon. The demon turned around. Mika was against a tree. She saw everything. Fear trembled in her eyes as Mika shaked like crazy. Then Kyohaku opened his eyes. The inner demon faded away into the darkness. The soft side was backed. With surprised eyes he looked at himself. What have he done? He recklessly sliced the body apart for no reason.

Kyohaku stood back up. He slowly walked towards Mika. Mika stopped shaking. The creature she saw earlier was not Kyohaku, but a killer. Mika looked in Kyohaku's eyes. She was certain that he was back. Back to his friendly self. Slowly she reached out her hand to touch him. Kyohaku came closer, and closer.

But on that hand was a cut from when she touched the sharp blade. Slowly a little bit of blood dripped. Kyohaku stared at it. His whole body seemed to twitch at the sight. Mika was highly confused.

"Kyo? What's wrong?" she asked nervously.

Kyohaku fell to the ground. The inner demon came back. He stood up. Mika looked at the demon again. That isn't my best friend, she thought. The demon chuckled. Mika backed up and tripped and fell on her behind. The demon walked up to her with an evil smile.

"Heh heh," he chuckled. Mika froze. The demon stood in front of Mika and lifted its claw-

"Razor Air No Justu!"

A huge gust of wind pinned the demon to the ground. A whole bunch of ANBU ninja jumped at the demon and held him down. Mika got up and tried to run up to them, but Neji jumped up and held her away.

"No! Let go!" Mika yelled.

"You can't go. It's too dangerous!" Neji yelled back.

"But he's getting hurt! I have to do something!"

Neji kept on holding Mika away from the commotion. One ANBU stood in front of the demon being held down. He pulled out a pen wrote something on a piece of paper. Then he cut his finger and marked something with his blood on the paper.

"Everyone stand back," he said.

All of the ninja backed off. The piece of paper was thrown at the demon. A poof of smoke appeared out it. When the smoke faded away, the demon was in a red cage with a fancy lock on it. The demon struggled to get out, but failed. An ANBU picked up the cage by the handle on the top.

"We will be taking the demon to a cavern hidden behind the Hokage's faces. He shall live there until he becomes a use to us," he sternly said.

"Agreed. Go now. I must talk to Mika," Neji said.

The ANBU team left. The one with the cage just started to walk. Inside Kyohaku was looking at Mika sadly, helpless in the cage. Mika slowly looked back wirh tears in her eyes. She looked down and a tear streamed down. Mika whispered something while she cried.

"Why, Kyo. Why?"

* * *

**Okay that was dramatic. There might be four or five more chapters left. I dunno. Well, see you next chapter!**


	8. The Truth

**Heya I'm back. I need some chocolate. SLAVE GET ME SOME CHOCOLATE!!**

**Neji: Here's your dum chocolate.**

**Yummy yum yum... Okay on with story!**

* * *

The Truth

Rain fell down. It was so hard it could be heard on the roof of the Hyuga house. A little Hyuga girl and a young Hyuga man were sitting together. The little girl wiped away a tear. The man was just sitting silently. He slightly opened his mouth to say something, but it just closed without sound. The little Hyuga girl looked at the man.

"Neji, why did he attack?" she asked.

The man, who the girl reffered to as Neji, seemed as he didn't want to answer that question. But there was no other choice.

"I'll have to tell you something," Neji said. "It is something that I should not speak of. But there is no other choice.Your father was a very talented and special ninja. He was considered the best, next to him."

"Who's... Him?" Mika asked.

"He was one of the village's strongest ninja. He never loved or cared. Even if a team mate was killed, he wouldn't care. He used to care and love a lot of people, but an incident made everything change. He was your father's best friend, but he betrayed him. First, he left the village to look for revenge. Then, even a girl who loved him tried to convince him not to leave, he left. Your father fought him, and lost. I never saw him again. Then, during the War of Worlds, he was the one who killed your father."

These words that Neji spoke frightened Mika. She couldn't imagine the man who had killed such a great father, even though she only knew him for four years. Mika listened for more. Neji closed his eyes.

"He was called Sasuke Uchiha."

"U-U-Uchiha?" Mika stammered.

"Yes, the extinct clan. He's more powerful and might still be alive."

"Alive?" Mika grabbed on to the armrest on the couch.

"Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about," Neji said. "Your father's name was Naruto. I fought him once in the Chunin exams and lost. He had something very special about him. But before I go on about him, let me tell you about Kyohaku."

"You know the ANBU, how they said about Kyohaku being a demon-"

"Why do they call him that?! He hasn't done anything wrong. I-" Mika interuppted.

"It's because he is an actual demon," Neji blurted out.

Mika looked at Neji with terrified eyes. Neji saw the look and lowered his head.

"He is a demon. He is the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was sealed in your father when he was just a baby. Just before that the Kyuubi was a horrible, horrible demon. He destroyed almost all of the village once. Since your father was killed, the Medical-nin used a special jutsu to release the Kyuubi, but not as itself. Then came the crystal egg. Your mother brought it home. Then you wanted it. All of a sudden, the egg hatched, the demon was born. He is a different demon, but the true Kyuubi lurks inside him. That is why he attacked you."

"Neji, I don't understand!" Mika screamed. "Kyo isn't who you think of!"

Mika ran to her room. Neji just sat there, not making any movement to stop her. He thought, _So stubborn._

-

The next day, it was more pleseant weather than before. It was sunny and the sky was cloudless. Mika woke up and put on some clothes. She was still depressed. Mika was walking down the hall to the living room.

"Can you put the laundry in the dryer please, Mika?"

"Sure-"

Mika looked in the kitchen where she heard that voice. A Hyuga woman was cooking breakfast. She looked at Mika and smiled.

"Surprise!"

"Mother!" Mika shouted with joy. She ran up to hug her mother. Hinata laughed and got back up.

"I've got more good news, Mika." Hinata laughed. Mika looked at her with curious eyes.

"We're going to visit Kyohaku!"

"Really?!" Mika questioned. "But Neji said he-"

"It's okay, Mika," Hinata said. "The ANBU said that he is back to normal. Kyohaku didn't even touch them. It's all right. We'll go sometime this week."

"Oh, Mother! Thank you thank you!" Mika nearly glomped her mother with a hug.

-

Later that week, Kyohaku was resting in the cave of the mountain. There was a big skylight the size of a bedroom that was about as high as twenty-five buildings stacked on top of eachother. In the light, there was some soil that left some plants and grass growing. Beside the plants was a pond that came from a groundwater source, so that Kyohaku could drink. In the darker part of the cave Kyohaku would sleep or stay there if it rained. He was currently in the darker part, depressed.

"Kyo!" a sweet, forgiving voice called out. Mika ran up to Kyohaku to greet him with a big hug. Mika stood back up, only to realize that Kyohaku was as tall as her. The surprised girl nearly fell over.

"Oh my gosh! You're huge!" Mika exclaimed. Kyohaku sniffed at her forehead. There was some sort of headband there with a leaf marking. Mika touched it with her index finger.

"Guess what? I'm finally a ninja! Soon I'll be a Chuunin and Jounin and even an ANBU!" Mika giggled. "Oh! I forgot!"

Mika ran out of the cave for a while. After a minute or two, she ran back with something behind her back. She laid out something in front of her. The first item was the little doll Mika made for Kyohaku a long time ago. The second item was a beautiful orange lily that matched Kyohaku's color.

"Watch!" Mika carefully planted the lily in the small garden in the sunlight. It looked beautiful. Kyohaku grabbed his doll and watched the flower. Mika was proud of herself. Nothing could break their bond.

For days Kyohaku watched that flower grow. Mika would try to visit every few days. The cave was so big it left room for Kyohaku to grow up.

Then, at some points Kyohaku would have to be used as a weapon. He went off on missions, usually S-ranked. Sometimes Mika would watch him grow bigger and stronger. She gave a little good luck kiss on the forehead when Kyohaku had to go on very dangerous missions.

A happy life forever right? Not quite. Something made the demon snap. If he isn't controlled, he has the power to destroy the whole village like it did 30 years ago.  
-

**OMG SCARY!!! Please review! And thx for all of the support. I didn't think I get this far, THANK YOU:)**


	9. He Takes Over

**Hiyas I'm back! This shall be the third last chapter of the story! Ya I got somewhat famous from this story and I shall finish it! Things will get more dramatic and gory here, just to give you a warning! I hope I get nice reviews from this!**

**NOTE: This chapter and the upcoming ones will be rated T-plus. I don't think this is dark enough for a M rated. But it will be dark.**

**(Warning: Just to tell you. Sasuke-lovers should probably not read this. I hate Sasuke for what he did in... Well, everything. So he's gonna be the bad guy here)  
**-

He Takes Over

In the cave Kyohaku was trapped in, the demon was carefully watching over the lilies Mika gave to him. It has been about eleven years and Kyohaku was nearly too big for the cave. He was somewhat satisfied, normally because he was allowed to go outside secretly. None of the outsiders knew of him yet. The demon Kyohaku just sighed and kept on watching the flowers.

Outside the only entrance to the cavern was a dark passageway only lit by a few occasional torches. Only the strongest of all ANBU were allowed to guard there. One ANBU with a snake mask silently walked through the passageway. It took about an hour walk for him to see the sealed door to the cavern. The man slowly reached his hand to touch the door.

"Halt!"

More ANBU came running up to the one at the door. "State your purpose for being here!"

"My purpose..." The dark ANBU mumbled. He removed his mask and stared at the two other ANBU. His eyes turned from a dark brown to a blood red. Just one look of the eyes killed the ANBU right away. The man took their weapons and stuck it into their bodies, trying to hide any evidence.

"My purpose is to destroy this worthless land," the dark man said.

He continued to look at the sealed door. His red eyes grew stronger and bloodier. Kyohaku sensed the prescence of the eyes. He growled loudly. It knocked open the sealed door. Kyohaku stood there in surprise. A man stood there, with his eyes shut. He opened them, with the blood eyes gone. Kyohaku no longer felt the presence and stood in battle position.

"So you are the new demon, eh?"

The man stood there.

"A real one would've killed me by now," he remarked.

Kyohaku lunged at the man. The man just took a few steps away and Kyohaku missed. "Fiesty, aren't you?"

The man blinked, revealing his mysterious red eyes. Kyohaku trembled by the eyes. It was slowly taking over him and shutting down his chakra. The demon had no choice but to lie down.

"Now, let me explain," the man said. "I am the only survivor of the Uchiha clan. I was the strongest ninja in Konoha. I wanted revenge. Revenge on the one who killed everyone I loved. I never got it. These bastards killed him before I reached him."

The man puched the wall, leaving a bunch of huge cracks and a dent. "I was destined to kill him! I am Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kyohaku tried to get up, but the lack of chakra held him down.

"You can't run out of chakra, but I can keep it low," Sasuke said. "You are under control with my Sharingan! You have no choice but to obey me."

Suddenly, Kyohaku was gone. The new demon arose. The Kyuubi spirit was back, only under the Sharigan's ultimate control. The servant Kyuubi he bowed down to Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked.

"_I want you to kill._ Everybody in this village. Then we shall move on to other lands and kill the ones who resist to follow me. I want the Uchiha clan to rule. Forever. And with you, nothing shall stop us. Now, you are big and strong enough to crush this cave and escape. When the sun sets, you will go."

Sasuke walked closer to the demon. "And by the way, about your little friend..."

The demon growled with threat in his tone. The cold man sighed.

"You don't _really_ care about her, do you?" he asked. "I mean, she didn't see you in more than a decade. She probably forgot. I heard she even moved away. Because she heard about your horrid deeds."

The demon had heard enough. With one roar he crushed the cave, leaving an opening big enough to jump through.He disappeared in a flash of light and stormed into the village. Uchiha Sasuke watched and controlled his every emotion with those cruel, blood eyes.

-

**omg that is scary... Well, review! One last chapter (plus an epilogue) left! W00t!**


	10. The Attack

**Yes, I am back! This shall be the last official chapter! The next one will just be a very short epilogue.**

**IT'S TIME FOR TEH BLOODY ATTACK! (No, it is more serious. So don't smile when something blows up, k?)**

**Will Kyo return? What will happen to the village? Will Mika ever come back! Find out now!**

**(P.S Thanks for over 1500 hits, you guys! You rock!)**

**-**

* * *

-

The Attack

After the blood demon escaped, thngs started to get worse. The once blue sky turned into a red evening with pitch black clouds. The fire tails slashed all that were in it's way. Smoke escaped from burnt homes. People were dying and despairing for their lost dear ones. The Leaf Village was no longer safe, strong, nor proud. The Hokage's faces were broken and crumbled. Fire ate up everything in it's path. Animals died from being exposed from the toxic gases in the air. Blood was poured in the area where the newest Kyuubi stood. Everything was exactly pure hell.

Ninjas from all over the land raced to defeat the horrid monster. Some of them were allies of Konoha, others were not. Some wanted to kill the beast to save all of the hurt and avenge the killed, others just wanted the fame and fortune. There were even some spies who wanted to use the monster for their own deeds. Almost every S-ranked ninja tried to kill or capture the monster, but all have failed to do so.

From a very safe distance, the man who had caused all of this chaos was watching the demon and his killing spree.

"That's it, my little servant," he chuckled. "These pathetic fools don't deserve to live at all. Go ahead. Release your fury and anger. Don't spare one, single little life."

The demon roared and snarled. Everywhere ninjas popped up to kill the monster. The demon just hit them away with his paw and tails. Just like murderousSasuke said, don't spare any life at all. 

At one place of the torn up village where the demon haven't reached yet, a group of Konoha's strongest ninja were gathered. About three or four hundred of them crowded to think of a plan. Some of them opened a huge scroll of all of the jutsus listed by the Hokages.

"What will we do!"

"None of these will work against that monster!"

"There's no way we can kill the wretched demon without killing any of the survivors!"

"Why don't you wusses just shut up!"

All of them looked at a specific, mysterious ninja wearing a mask that was similar to an ANBU's, but was made of wood instead of porcelain. The white paint was slowing fading. This person also wore a special type of armour that the Third Hokage wore during his battle with Orochimaru.

"We are the strongest village of the land! We need to not only act like it, but to be the strongest!" The person kept yelling. "I am your leader and we will restrain the demon without getting any of the villagers hurt! I have a plan that will work if you guys act like real ninja!"

The person pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Soon after drawing, the blueprints of the plan were revealed. "Okay, first we need about fifty ninja to perform the Net of the Fire attack so the demon will be stunned. It'll fall to the ground and stop moving. The net is temporary, so you'll have tomove quick. Then, the second group of ninja use the ninjutsu to place the Seal of a Million Burns to make it a whole lot weaker. Like I said before, this is also temporary. Then, for the final act, I'll use the Sixth Hokage's Ransengan attack on the demon to activate the scroll so it will either die or be locked away in a spiritual prison for all eternity. The results may end up in some deaths. Are you clear!"

"Yes sir!" all of the ninja said.

"Now what are you waiting for! Go!"

All of the ninja scattered. The demon roared again as half of the ninja attacked. Like the cheif ordered, they performed a sequence of hand seals to activate the Net of Fire. A huge, blood red net appeared over the demon and captured it. The demon struggled, but dropped due to the horrid pain of the net's abillity. The plan was working so far. The second part of the plan started.

Another group of ninja appeared all of a sudden. They circled around the trapped demon and performed another sequence of hand seals. Then, a small piece of paper appeared. One of the ninja stuck it on the demon's forehead. The piece of paper's writing glowed a bright green color. The demon was weakened by the strange spell, preparing for the final attack.

The cheif commander appeared. The masked person moved the hands and a bright blue sphere appeared in the palm. The cheif raised its hand in the air and prepared for what may happen. Yet, the ninja hesitated.

"What are you doing!" one of the ninja called out. "Just kill it!"

The hand went down. A flash of pure, white light blocked anyone from seeing the chief or the demon. Eventually, the light faded, only to see that the hand and a crater was on the earth, just a few feet from the monster. The ninja lifted his hand and looked down in shame. The ninja stared at the chief for what he had just done.

"Go!" the chief cried out. "Get out of the village! That's an order!"

All of the ninja fled except the chief. Enraged, the demon broke free of the spell and the net. He stood and glared at the little ninja. The angered monster rised its head and roared at the ninja, who just stood silently.

"You really are strong," the ninja said. "Yet you were so harmless when you were a little one."

The wind blew and the mask started to crack. The ninja walked up a huge rock just to make eye contact with the demon. With one more gust of wind, the mask and the helmet was blown off. Behind that armor was a young, beautiful Hyuuga woman. Her long black hair was released and was blowing with the dusty wind. A tear fell from her pure white eyes.

_"I'm sorry, Kyo."_

Those three words stopped the beast. His eyes were widened. He was in complete shock. The inner demon disappeared in the depths of his head. The demon blinked, and the evil eyes were replaced with beautiful, blue eyes. Was it really Mika?

"You remember me?" Mika asked. "I was terrified you would forget."

So the Uchiha was wrong! She never forgot! Kyohaku thought.

Mika held up a stuffed animal that resembled Kyohaku. "I found this. I made it for you a long time ago. Remember? It was a sign of our friendship. I thought nobody could seperate us. But after I saw you a couple times, they wouldn't let me in. Even though I am now the Hokage, I was still forbidden. I hope you'll forgive me."

Kyohaku looked around. He had realized the pain and suffering he had caused. He looked down in shame. He killed a lot of innocent people.Then, something wrapped around his head. They were arms. Arms of Mika. It was very comforting and warm. It was a hug.

"It's okay," Mika quietly said. "No matter what you are, I'll always love you, Kyo."

Kyohaku cried a very small tear from his eye. 

"Well, well."

That cold sound broke Kyohaku's warmth. He looked behind Mika and found _him. _Sasuke Uchiha, standing right there. He grabbed Mika and threw her to his side. Kyohaku quickly reacted to that. He snapped at Sasuke, though he dodged the attack. He held a sword to Mika's neck, forcing Mika to freeze.

"Like I said earlier, do you really care about this certain woman?" Sasuke asked. 

He raised his sword and stabbed Mika in the arm. She screamed in pain. Kyohaku froze to see Mika in that state. Sasuke pulled out his sword and aimed for the neck. At the last minute, Kyohaku lunged himself a Sasuke with his claws. He hit the Uchiha extremely hard, killing him. Then, Kyohaku jumped back, only to fall down. Mika, with her wounded arm, rushed over to him.

"Kyo, you saved my life," Mika said.

Kyohaku started to breathe harshly. It suddenly hit Mika. Sasuke's Sharingan was controlling Kyohaku's chakra. If his Sharingan was gone, then Kyohaku's chakra would shut down. _The only way to kill a demon. _Mika was immediately tear-ridden. She hugged Kyohaku's head.

"No! Don't die! Don't..."

It was too late. Kyohaku's eyes were shut. Mika started to cry. She gently petted the dead demon's neck.

"Thank you, Kyo. I'll never forget you."

-

* * *

-

**That was so sad! Just one very small epilouge left and this fic will be finished.**


	11. Epilogue

**Now a very shortepilogue. Thanks for the support!**

- 

* * *

-

_Epilogue_

_Three months after the attack, the Eighth Hokage walked to a certain place of the village. Her wound was still healing. She held a lily in a flower vase with her other hand. She walked to a big, granite rock. Next to that rock was a table. It had a picture of Mika and Kyohaku when they were young together in a picture frame and secure inside a glass box. Mika, who was the Eighth Hokage, gently put the flower vase with the lily on that table. With that, she touched the rock._

_"You'll always live with us forever, Kyohaku."_

_-_

* * *

-

**Yes, a very veryshort shortepilogue. I wanna thank all of you who supported me all this time. Now, I am happy to say that this fic is complete.**

**Thanks for the nice reviews!**


End file.
